Love in Stitches - Hidan x Kakuzu
by BanBanFujoshi
Summary: Kakuzu survives a life threatening heart loss and Hidan realizes his feelings for Kakuzu after almost losing him..but it takes Kakuzus first move to start it off.
1. Chapter 1 - The walk

Kakuzu survives a life threatening battle, Hidan realizes his feelings for Kakuzu after almost losing him! So he makes a mooooove.

OI, this is my first anime based fan fiction so bare with me people!

So erm, there is lemon, cursing, and yaoi yaoi yaoi. yaoi...yaoi.

Kakuzu x Hidan, if you don't like this kind of stuff don't read - n -

I do not own any of the characters here, If I did...Jashin only knows.

I hope you enjoy! u

I don't know if I'll continue this, this is just a ones hot until I get some feedback or requests c:

* * *

"Ah shit!" Hidan growls in a low raspy tone. "Kakuzu is down to his last heart, his dumb ass doesn't like to bring the extras he has saved up. That dumb fuck is going to die on me. Before Hidan has a chance to think about the task at hand a kunai is chucked at him from the enemy.

"Hey you shit face! You wanna throw that shit at me again?!" Hidan screams, lashing out at the shinobi.

Meanwhile, Kakuzu fights off an enemy, knocking their weapon through the dust and out of reach. Kakuzu takes advantage and stomps them into the ground with a single swift kick.

"Hidan, finish up over there. I'll retrieve these hearts." Kakuzu moans as he starts slicing up the half dead shinobi. "Leaf Village" Kakuzu mumbles as he rips the forehead protector off of the young man.

'Oi, that dick is always rushing me.' Hidan thinks as he backs away from his enemy. "Yeah okay, you eat a cock."

"That...didn't even make sense. Ahhh, Hidan you fucking idiot." Kakuzu shakes his head violently.

Hidan finishes up the job by doing another ritual, he gets up and walks over to the busy money grubber with the steak still implanted in his chest. "Alright, I'm ready to go." The Jashinist mumbles.

Kakuzu stands up with his usual brief case in tow, turning to face his partner. "Alright then, let's get back to the hotel. I need to refill my hearts, I'm down to my last."

'Oi, I figured that out, you ass.' Hidan scrunches up his nose at the thought. "I thought I almost lost ya there pal, they had us cooked for a minute!" Hidan exclaims.

Kakuzu ignores Hidan's comment as they begin to walk back to the hotel, Hidan followed closely behind. A few moments of silence after Hidan has made the comment, Kakuzu's mouth opens under his cloth.

"And what if I did die? Would you miss me?" Kakuzu retorts in a joking manner.

"Hah, Jashin only knows I wouldn't." Hidan retorts.

"Mhmm." Kakuzu chuckles. "Then tell me," he takes a glance back at Hidan "why you're blushing right now."

'Oh shit, I didn't even notice that I was blushing! Fuck now he thinks I'm soft on 'em. Damn this moonlit kissed skin.' Hidan blushes even harder. "Yeah right, it's just cold and...I'm catching a fever is all!"

"In the middle of August?"

"ALLERGIES! FUCK OFF MY CASE, COCK SUCKER!" Hidan flails his arms wildly, which causes Kakuzu to chuckle once more. For some reason, that laugh made Hidan feel warm. Like he was alive or something, ha!

"Watch what you say Hidan." Kakuzu whispers in a teasing manner, with his low raspy voice.

''What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Ugh, Jashin help me.''

"It means, if you keep telling me to suck a cock...I might go ahead and do just that." Kakuzu's eyes narrow.

Hidan immediately turns to his partner, his fuschia eyes now wide open. "S-Shut up Kuzu. You pervy old man…" He turns away quickly, now pondering what just happened.

Kakuzu walks closer to Hidan now, leaning into his turned ear. "All I said was, watch what you say and who you say it to, Hidan." Kakuzu speaks in his low raspy voice that rumbles in his chest.

Hidan jumps at the sound and nearly drops his scythe. "JASHIN! Don't fucking say shit in my ear you cock sucker!"

Kakuzu chuckles. "There you go again, watch what you say.."

"Yeah yeah, you fucking creep." Hidan growls as he picks up his pace.

Kakuzu stays behind, finding his eyes flowing with the swift movements of Hidan's hips. Hian feels a hot gaze but chooses to ignore for his best interest. The walk would be long, Kakuzu knew this, but atleast he had something to entertain him on the way.

* * *

The enddd...lolol not really.

I wanna get some feedback before continuing on with this!

~Already working on what happens after c:

So please like/review to let me know!


	2. Chapter 2 - A rough start

So sorry for the wait everyone! I actually have a job now and have been pretty tired afterwards :c

But here's the awaited update after getting good responses about the first chapter!

~There's more after this (already written up!) so once again, if I get good responses, it will continue!

* * *

The pair make it to the hotel by dusk, Kakuzu whips a key out from his pants pocket and follows the signs to their room number. Upon finding it, they enter, Hidan plops down on the bed with a loud sigh. Kakuzu removes his usual head gear, and tosses it to the nearest bed.

"Agh, my feet are fucking killing me! And it's so hot, even at dawn! Why'd you have to pick this hotel?! It's so damn far!" Hidan yells.

"Keep your voice down Hidan." Kakuzu mumbles as he sets his brief case down on the wooden desk. "and because it was the cheapest out of all the ones in the immediate area."

"Of course because it was the cheapest." Hidan groans.

Hidan takes a look around the room, the walls are a pale purple and the carpet is a pale brown. There are two flat beds, a single working desk, and two bed side dressers that have two brightly lit lamps on them. Down the hall there's the bathroom and an extra closet.

"Dingy.." Hidan mumbles under his breath.

"You seem to say a lot of things softly, Hidan. You might as well keep them to yourself if you don't want them to be heard." Kakuzu growls as he sets himself up at the desk.

Hidan crawls to the edge of the bed with haste. "Shut the fuck up Kakuzu! If you didn't book such a nasty room I wouldn't have to complain about it!"

"Watch your tone." Kakuzu says simply.

"Watch _your _tone you cock suc-" Hidan catches himself, but not soon enough. Kakuzu was already standing over him with a menacing glare. Without a word, Kakuzu grabs Hidan by the neck and slams it into the bed sheets.

"I told you, to watch your mouth." Kakuzu says, this time in a more relaxed tone.

Hidan flinches. "Y-Yeah I'm so-"

Hidans words are cut off by a sudden warmth in between his legs. Without the chance to look down, he can only assume Kakuzu is making his move.

The large stitched man leans in closer, taking the small silver haired by surprise, causing him to flinch. Kakuzu notices the fear and lets out a sharp sigh.

"Please, don't be afraid." Kakuzu says.

'What? Since when does this asshole give a shit?' Hidan thinks to himself.

Hidan scrunches up his face before letting out a small shaky chuckle. "Yeah fucking right, I'm not afraid of you! Now get the fuck off me, didn't mean to bust on your room choice, un."

Hidan looks up into the eyes of his partner, and instead of seeing the usual death glare, there is nothing.

"W-What the h-"

Once again the small Jashinists words are cut off, but this time, by the soft push of Kakuzu's lips on his. Hidan wriggles and twists under his large partner, but it is fruitless. Hidan begins to groan and mumble into the long kiss, looking for a chance to breathe. Hidan looks directly at Kakuzu in desperation, but the eyes of his partner are screwed shut.

'Stupid fucker, let me breathe!' Hidan thinks. 'Ah fuck it.' He begins breathing sharply out of his nostrils. Kakuzu chuckles into the kiss, obviously happy that his idiot of a partner figured out how to breathe.

The kiss was broken by Kakuzu as he pulls away slowly. Hidan darts his eyes away from the man and gasps for extra air that he couldnt recieve through his nose.

"Why- Why the fuck did you kiss me you asshole?!"

"You called me a cock sucke-"

"Then you shouldn't be kissing me!"

"Then what exactly should I be doing" Kakuzu responds, looking to keep the banter rolling.

"Obviously putting a cock in your mouth-wait wait wait!"

Kakuzu stares down at Hidan with a great grin, he was waiting for that slip up.

"Alright then, this will be the only time I'm happy to be called such a name."

Kakuzu grabs hold of Hidans skinny wrists, pulling them up above his head with a forceful grip. Hidan feels the small strokes Kakuzu makes up and down his scars.

Kakuzu makes a face, looking like he wants to say something but he holds it in. One hand holding on to Hidans wrists, and the other slowly making its way down to Hidan's baggy pants.

Kakuzu moves his eyes' attention between Hidans face and his "target".

"Wait! Seriously Kakuzu! I didn't mean that, it was a joke, get it?!" Hidan panics.

Without a single word, Kakuzus large hand had made it down to Hidans already damp member, and was beginning to pump at it slowly.

Hidan, taken by surprise, arches his back in one jerk. Without full control over himself, he begins to let out small whimpers with each pump of his thickening member. Kakuzu feasts his eyes on his small partner, whom is obviously done putting up a sassy fight.

'Alright, keep calm. Pump and just be gentle, he's fragile. He's fragile.' Kakuzu repeats to himself.

Suddenly, the whimpers pause and Hidan attempts to speak as he breathes heavily.

"K-Kuzu, p-please no more...hah...haa-I can't."

Kakuzus eyes widen at this rare sight. Hidan is actually being submissive.

"Shit!" Kakuzu groans, his patience has worn out.

Kakuzu begins to pump his hand faster and faster, gripping tighter and tighter. Hidans skin was so soft, it's something Kakuzu would have never imagined. The warmth of another person was amazing, and he needed to feel more of it.

Kakuzu leans in closer to the panting Jashinist and their lips brush against each others.

"Hidan," Kakuzu breathes. "I don't think I can hold...hold back anymore." He rests his head on Hidans shoulder. "Please, let me-"

This time, it was Kakuzus sentence that was interrupted by an oddly gentle kiss.

"Please..h-hahh..more."

The words Hidan managed from his slightly parted lips set the large man aflame.

"Sorry Hidan. I can't be gentle like I'd hoped."

'Like he'd hoped? He's thought of doing this?' Hidan whimpers to himself.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Entrance

Jesus sorry about this taking so long you guys. I just never really got around to posting a new chapter, kind of forgot about it until a new traffic wave of likes came through my email. I've graduated high school so I will try my best to update! c:

* * *

Hidan nods slowly, as if giving permission for Kakuzu to continue. Without hesitation Kakuzu jumps on the chance, he stretches his hand out wide, rubbing his middle and ring finger around Hidans puckering entrance.

Slowly but surely, Kakuzu begins to probe his fingers into Hidan. He shifts his gaze from Hidans gasping lips to Hidans throbbing member in his grip.

"Kakuzu...h-hahh.." the exhausted Jashinist pants. "H-Hurry!"

"Shut up Hidan." Kakuzus voice shifting from gentle to raspy, getting impatient. "I need to prepare you, I don't want it to hurt you…"

"B-But..t-the..hahhh the pain will m-make it..better…"

Something inside Kakuzu snaps, his restraint falls back and his inner sadistic tendencies take surface.

"Oh, it will... will it?" Kakuzu grins.

Kakuzu jerks out his thick finger and glances up at Hidan once more.

"Then I guess I really don't need to prepare you for anything then."

Kakuzu reaches his hand, this time into his own pants. He gets a tight grip on his throbbing, begging member. The hot sensation in Kakuzus palm sends his ruby red eyes rolling into the back of his head for only a quick moment. The husky man pumps his member a few times before smirking.

"Heh. I guess we don't need lube" Kakuzu gestures down to his dripping wet tip.

Hidan glances down to his partners thick and damp member and rests his head deeper into the 99 cent pillow with a large exasperated sigh.

"I guess you're tired of begging. Or maybe, it's just that you can't speak correctly" Kakuzu smirks as he flicks a finger at Hidans small twitching member, causing his partner to arch his back once more.

Kakuzu loves the sight and slips an arm under is small fragile partners waist. Hidan, knowing what this signals right away, swings his arms back and grabs a tight hold on the old wooden headboard. With another hand Kakuzu grabs the base of his large thick member to guide it in easily.

"Breathe Hidan." Kakuzu whispers.

Hidan nods quickly and screws his eyes shut. Kakuzu leans in closer and whispers once more. "Look at me." He pauses. "I want to see your eyes roll back when I enter."

Hidan mumbles turns his head to the side.

"Fine then. I'll force them open." Kakuzu states without hesitation.

Kakuzu guides his member closer and closer to Hidan's small puckering hole. He teases the entrance with the tip and rubs up against it. Hidan's whimpers are sent off into the other direction as his head is still turned from his partner. Kakuzu slowly slides the tip inside, and is immediately introduced to a warmth and feeling he has never known. Upon entry, Hidan lets out a loud hollow gasp, his jaw cracked open and nothing but heavy breaths leave it. Kakuzu looks down to his member and sees that the tip isn't even a quarter of the way in.

"There's no way I can ease this in. You're going to have to take it." Kakuzu growls, he's feeling it now.

Before Hidan can respond, Kakuzu pulls his hips back and thrusts forward with all of his power, shoving his thick member into the hilt. Hidan's eyes shoot open and his pupils move their way up towards the ceiling. He jerks his back up, twisting and turning around on the musty bed sheets. With his back now fully arched he can feel Kakuzu's member throbbing inside. The pulses send the jashinist into a moaning fit, without his larger partner even moving an inch, he is still unable to catch his breath.

Kakuzu watches this sight in awe, his breath now shallow. He pauses once more to give his smaller partner a moment to catch his breath. After a few moments Hidan catches his breath and glances up to Kakuzu. His soft unscathed lips part as Hidan breathes in and out slowly.

"K-Kuzu.." he whispers. "Kuzuuuuuu" Hidan now begins to whine. He's high off the warmth and feeling of Kakuzu inside of him all at once.

The panting and sounds Hidan are making, is beginning to send the larger man into a rage.


End file.
